Babysitting
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: What happens if the twins get turned into sparklings? What happens if they are sent to Earth to be taken care of by a human? Time to find out. Later Prowl/OC Holoform used.
1. Sparklings

**This is just a plot bunny that won't leave me alone. I'll write more depending on whether people like it or not.** **Review and tell me what you think. :-)**

* * *

"Really Wheeljack? A sparkling gun? Why on Cybertron would you need a sparking cannon?" asked Prowl.

"Well I thought that it would be easier to win the war if Megatron was too small to command the army." Wheeljack replied. "I never meant for it to explode!"

"You never mean for your inventions to explode, they just always do. Now what do you suggest we do with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"Ummmmm"

"Exactly. Wheeljack, honestly, you couldn't have picked a worse time to do this. We depart for Earth in twenty years, there is already too much to do and not enough time to do it."

"You think I planned for this to happen?!"

"That is enough." Optimus said to the two arguing in his office. "Prowl do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes Optimus, I do. As risky as it may be, I believe that the best option is to send the twins ahead to Earth and have them live with a resident of the planet. That way they can assimilate into their culture and help us assimilate later on, once we arrive. Also, by sending sparklings, the residents of the planet, 'humans', will see us as less of a threat when we get there." Prowl said.

"If you believe that that is the wisest decision, than I will support this plan." Optimus said.

"I do. I contact the local government to inform them of the arrival of the twins. I will also need to take them to Ratchet to have their growth, development, and size adjusted as well as activate their holoforms and adjust their tanks to process organic sustenance." Prowl told him.

"Very well. You two are dismissed." Said Optimus.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the state of Pennsylvania _

Lucinda Wilder woke up at 8:00 on a Tuesday morning, to knocking on her door. She dragged herself out of bed and answered the door to find her elderly senile neighbor, Ms. Pennerman .

"Hello , what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh hello Lucinda, why are you in you still in your pajamas? You should be getting ready for work dear." said Mrs. Pennerman.

"Oh, sorry for the pajamas but I just got out of bed to answer the door and I don't have work, remember? It's just one of the perks of winning the lottery, you get to retire at 24 years old." Lucinda replied.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Anyway, some nice men in spiffy suits came to my house this morning looking for you. They're right behind me. Any who, it was good to see you dear." said.

When walked away two large men in suits came bargaining into Lucinda's house. Lucinda Wilder, your country needs you." One of them said.

"Needs me to do what?" she asked them carefully.

* * *

**Like I said before, I will write more depending on whether a lot of people like it or not. If a lot of people review and like it, I'll write more. If not alot of people like it or a lot of people don't like it, I won't write more. It's all up to you guys now! :-)**


	2. The Needs of the Country

**Hello all, I jsut wanted to say sorry for posting so late in the week. I hope you like the chapter! :-)**

* * *

"Miss you are under direct order by Sector seven to supervise the development and assimilation of two minors of an alien species." One of them said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucinda asked, utterly confused.

"We, along with the guardians of the alien minors, have analyzed your living situation and have decided that it is the ideal location to house and parent to minors." The other one said.

"To reiterate my previous question, what the hell does that mean." She said.

"It means," began a smaller, less impressively built looking man who pushed his way through to the front of the two men, "because you got doe, you get to play mommy to a couple of ET's."

"Okay that's one question taken care of and out of the way. Now here's a better one, who the hell are you?" she said.

"I, Ms. Wilder, am Agent Seymour Simmons from Sector seven of the United States Government." The smaller man said.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She said.

"I'll explain the situation to you if you allow us inside. This information is too important to speak about out in the open." Simmons said.

"Come on in, I'll put on a pot of coffee." She said.

One long and curse filled explanation later, Lucinda finally understood and was ready to smack Agent Simmons. "And who decided that I will be the one to take care of the baby Autobots?! And why me?!" Lucinda said.

"It was decided by me and the guardians of the sparklings, that's what their called by the way. We chose you because you've got doe and time. You also have no criminal record or history abusing alcohol or using illegal drugs. Add all that together and you get a perfect mama for the sparklings." Simmons said.

"And what's in it for me?" she asked.

" No more jury duty and the pride of raising kids." Simmons said.

"You can't relieve me of jury duty."

"Honey, I can do a lot of things."

"And the government is alright with this?"

"They suggested it."

"Alright then."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes Mr. Simmons, I believe we do."

"Good, here is some paper work. Adoption papers, birth certificates, social security numbers." Simmons said, sliding two manila envelopes across the table. "And finally, a liability waiver." He said placing a form in front of her. She quickly signed the form and handed it back to him.

"If you need to contact me at any time, here is a number you can call." he said, handing her a small slip of paper.

"Thanks" she replied, as she placed the paper in her pocket.

"They should be arriving in a week. They will be transported through some sort of space portal or whatever to a secure military base. They will then be delivered to you by a member of Sector seven. Understood?" Simmons said.

"Yeah, I understand." she said.

"Oh and by the way, here." he said as he gave her a computer tablet.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"You know how people always say kids don't come with instructions?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Well, in a way, these kids do come with instuctions, sort of. Since they're from another planet, they need to be cared for a little differently. Do you still understand?" he asked.

"Yes, I still understand." she said.

"Good. Thank You ma'am, for that wonderful cup of coffee."

After that, the men were out of her house as quickly as they came in.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know the chapters for this story are kind of short so I can make them longer but I would have to update every two weeks instead of every week. It's up to you guys so review and tell me what you think of the story and if you want the chapters longer and not as often or shorter and more often. Please Review! :-)**


	3. Shopping

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late again on the update! Here's the next chapter hope you all like it! :-)**

* * *

"_Twins!" _She shouted. Lucinda had just gotten an E-mail about half an hour after the men left that was apparently "secured by the government" saying that she would be caring for two twin boys. She was a bit shocked but she snapped out of it and quickly became outraged at Simmons for not mentioning this during their meeting. She took the slip of paper with the contact number that Simmons had given her and angrily dialed it into her phone.

"Didn't think that you would call so soon. I thought we were clear during the meeting." Simmons said through the phone.

"Twins! You never said they were twins!" she yelled at him.

"I said that you would be taking care of sparklings. The 's' makes it plural." He said.

"I don't need a grammar lesson, I just need to know why you didn't tell me they were twins!" she said.

"It's in the instructions, I didn't think that it was that important." He told her.

"Alright, a) From what you have told me, they are sentient being so stop talking about them as if they are inanimate toys, b) It is very important that they are twins!" she said.

"Why? So you know to buy matching outfits and such?!" said Simmons

" No, because being a twin plays a huge role in how you grow up!" she said.

"You would have found out eventually. Like when you read the instructions!" he said.

"Not the point!" she screamed.

"Listen, just look at the instructions. I need to get to another appointment." He said before hanging up on her.

"The nerve of that man." She grumbled to herself. "One week to prepare for twin baby boys. Time to start shopping." She said to herself out loud.

"_Finally done"_ she thought. She was exhausted after buying online: two cribs, two bassinets, one rocking chair, two high chairs, two Moses baskets, crib bedding, baby blankets, baby booties, baby clothes, baby hats, a changing table, pacifiers, a diaper bag, a portable play pen, wipes, baby powder, baby pajamas, powder formula, bottles, toys, a lullaby CD, two mobiles, two teddy bears, two car seat bases, a twin stroller travel system, baby laundry detergent, hampers, a toy bin, an audio-video baby monitors, a diaper pail, two infant bouncer chairs, a changing pad, two portable cribs, two crib mattresses, washcloths, a baby bathtub, bath toys, baby shampoo, baby body wash, baby lotion, baby hooded towels, a baby nail clipper, pacifier wipes, a dish washer bottle rack, a bottle brush, a bottle warmer, ready to use formula, a pacifier and bottle sterilizer, a play pen, and diapers, lots and lots of diapers.

"_Taking care of these kids is gonna be tough. Twins, it had to be twins. Just like them." _She thought to herself.

* * *

**Really hope you guys liked the chapter! Review ideas for crazy baby Sideswipe and Sunstreaker adventures! Yours could be picked! Please Review! :-)**


	4. Instructions

**It has been way too long since I updated this story! Curse you writers block! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers franchise. It belongs to Hasbro. I only own Lucinda.**

* * *

"Beep Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep Beep.", Lucinda's Alarm screamed at exactly 8:00 AM on Saturday morning.

"Stupid alarm" she said as she slammed her hand down on the off button. She got out of bed, went to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. The supplies she express ordered the night before would be arriving in a few hours and she didn't want to miss the delivery. "_Wouldn't that be a great way to start the day, express order thousands of dollars worth of baby care supplies for it all to be stolen_." she thought."Well, might as well read those instructions Simmons was talking about. She went to her dresser, took the tablet-like device, went back to the kitchen, made her coffee, and sat down to read it. However, there would be no reading involved, as soon as she turned on the tablet, a face of a robot appeared. "Whoa!" she screamed in shock as she threw the tablet on the table. "Who are you?!" She yelled at the face as she picked up the tablet off the table.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and I am here to inform you about the sparklings that you are to receive." The 'robot' said.

"Oh, I was under the impression that I would read about this, not talk about it. Wait, is this a recording?" Lucinda asked.

"No, when you turned on the tablet, it sent a ping out to my com-link system. Either way, you will be receiving twin boys. They are a special set of twins because they are split sparked, meaning that they are one life force split into two bodies. By having a split spark, one twin is able to tell what the other is feeling and they can even communicate through it. This is a rare occurrence on our planet, put it is not unheard of. It should not cause any complications. Before they were changed into sparklings, they were our best frontline warriors. As your government has told you, you will be caring for them until we arrive on your planet in twenty years time. They should be arriving in three Earth days time. If you are in need of any assistance in caring for them, please do not hesitate to contact us. Contact numbers will be given to you by my second in command, Prowl, at the end of the video. If you do not have any questions at this point, I will have you speak with my CMO, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Only one, how did they get changed into sparklings?" She asked.

Optimus sighed, "Our engineer, Wheeljack, is also an avid inventor. However, he has rather …..explosive tendencies."

Oh, well that's everything." Lucinda replied.

"Very well, I shall pass you on to Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Thank you Optimus Prime." She said.

* * *

The next face she saw was one that she thought was Ratchet. "You must be Ratchet." She told him.

"Yes, I am. Now the twins, as Optimus has told you, are split sparked. This makes them special but, like all other sparklings, as well as the young of your planet, they need constant check-ups to make sure their developing properly. To do these examinations, I will space bridge to you. Do not ask what a space bridge is, all I will tell you is that it is a very complicated and high-tech piece of machinery that can transport objects or beings through space. Now, normally Cybertronians consume energon, a substance that is toxic to humans, however, I have modified the twins' systems to accept organic food as sustenance much like you humans do. I have also modified their growth and development to human standards because Cybertronians tend to develop very quickly compared to humans and we also grow to be about 15-20 human feet tall. After the modifications, the twins will only grow to be six feet tall. Now onto a more complicated matter: Holoforms. Because we are made of metal, the twins' appearance will undoubtedly frighten many people so the twins will have holoforms. Holoforms are sort of like temporary bodies. Since they are infants they will not be able to control their own holoform generators so they will arrive with a remote that will allow you to control the generators. Also, Optimus told you that they were changed into sparklings by our resident exploding idiot. Because they were changed into sparklings, they have no memory of us or their life. When we arrive on your planet, I will download their memories back into them. Their first check-up will be a week after the arrive. Just to make sure they were alright during the trip."

"Oh, okay." Lucinda said.

"You're taking this very well. Are you not surprised?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I'm surprised but if I'm going to take care of two alien babies, I should know how to, don't you think?" she replied calmly.

"Yes, now let me pass you on to Prowl."Ratchet said.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

Then the next face came. "Hello, you must be Prowl."

"Hello, I'm here to inform you that an Autobot will be space bridged each Earth week to your home that way the twins do not become distanced from us. Do you have any preferred time?" Prowl asked.

"Wow, you get straight to business. Well, I guess Sundays at 3:00 work."

"Very well, please do not lose this tablet in case we need to contact you. Mine, along with Optimus' and Ratchet's contact numbers will be sent to you within the hour. Just dial them into any phone." Prowl told her.

"Thank you." She paused before continuing on, "You don't talk much, do you?" Lucinda said.

"That is a bit random. I do speak, but only when it is necessary." Prowl informed her.

"Why do you talk so sophisticated?" She inquired.

"It's only logical." Prowl replied.

"Oh, bye." She said.

"Goodbye" he told her.

After that, the screen went dark. She looked up from it to see a truck in her driveway. _"Oh, just in time." _she thought, going out to meet the delivery man. _"Wait," _she thought,_ "what am I going to tell my family."_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but I hope that you guys liked it! Please Review! :-)**


	5. Family

**Hello peoples! I guess there is a bright side to writers block 'cause now the ideas for this story don't stop! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :-)**

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little soon? It's only been five years since they….."Rosaline said. As soon as she had gotten the supplies delivered, Lucinda drove two hours to her mother's house to tell her about her new grandchildren.

"It'll be fine mom." Lucinda said.

"I trust your decisions; it's just a bit sudden."

"I know, but I can handle it."

"I know you can. If you can go through what you did and still graduate from medical school early, you can do anything. You are so strong."

"That's what he used to tell me."

"He didn't lie."

"Never did."

Rosaline shifted in her seat. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't move on or that you can't handle it, but is this really what you want."

"Absolutely. No doubt about it. You're alright with it, right? You're okay with them being adopted?" Lucinda asked her mother.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Rosaline questioned, slightly surprised by her daughter's question.

"I don't know, some people might be upset that they're not related by blood." Lucinda said.

"You know what I always say, blood is just substance, the love, the thing that makes family, comes from in here." Rosaline said, placing her hand on her heart. "Now, when do the little bundles of joy arrive?"

"Three days." Lucinda said.

"And what are their names? Rose asked.

"Scott and Samuel, their identical except Scott has brown hair and Samuel has blonde hair." Lucinda said.

"intresting, I didn't know that was possible. Oh well, I guess it's better not to question Mother Nature."

Rose replied.

"Guess not. I have a picture of them. Here you go." Lucinda said, handing her mother the picture that Prowl had sent her along with the contact numbers. She printed it out and brought it with her to show her mother.

Rose looked at the picture and smiled. "They're beautiful and blood or not, we will love them regardless. Speaking of 'we', have you told your sister about them?"

"One battle at a time. Isn't that what dad always used to say?" Lucinda asked.

Rose glanced over at a picture of her deceased husband that she kept in the glass case where she put all of her glass and ceramic figurines as well as other treasured items. The picture was placed between two champagne flutes that they had used to toast with at their wedding. "Yes, I'm surprised that you remember."

"I remember everything about dad. I remember how he would always hide in the coat closet when he came home from work, and then he would jump out and surprise me and Audrey when we ran into the foyer looking for him. I remember that he couldn't cook for the life of him. Burned everything, but he still kept trying. I remember how many pictures he took of me in my Prom dress and how many times he threatened my date. Everything, right down to the very last detail. I remember it all. I just wish that he could meet the boys. "Lucinda said.

"He's watching over us. He sees how far you come, and even though he won't meet them like you and I will, he will meet them in a way only he can." Rose told her.

"He always loved kids, he would have spoiled the crud out of them though and I have no doubts that you will do the same." Lucinda said, smirking at her mother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rose said with fake innocence.

"Right mom." Lucinda told her mother, not quite buying what she said. "Well, I'd better get going. I've got a room to paint a color that I haven't bought or even chosen for that matter, and I've got to build furniture that I still haven't unboxed."

"Good luck, I love you dear." Rose said, hugging her daughter.

"Love you too mom." Lucinda said, walking out of her old mother's house. She got into the car and drove back to her own home. When she got there, before she got went out again to go chose and buy paint, she decided to call her sister. "This is gonna be a very loud battle." she thought out loud.

* * *

**Don't worry you guys didn't miss a chapter and I'm not insane, I am hinting towards a big part of the plot. It will be revealed later in the story! Keep reading and reviewing my friends! :-)**


	6. The Arrival: Part One

**The Stork has landed people! I repeat, The Stork has landed! The moment that we have all been waiting for, the twins have arrived! I have spl this part of the story into two chapters but anyway, enjoy the new chapter! :-)**

* * *

**"Comm talk"**

"Regular talk" (Including phone calls)

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers, it, as well as the characters that go along with, belong to Hasbro. I only own my OC, Lucinda Wilder.

* * *

Three days after she had spoken to Optimus Prime and the others, Lucinda woke at 3:00 AM to her doorbell followed by the sound of a vehicle driving away from her home. She climbed out of bed to answer the door. "3:00 AM, who could be at my door a 3:00 in the morning and what is wrong with them?" she grumbled as she walked to the foyer. She opened the door, prepared to either yell at someone or call the police, or both. Instead, she saw a large piece of twisted metal basket with a pieces of red and yellow cloth in it and a not on the handle. Lucinda pulled the note off the handle and read it. It said "Confirm their arrival with Prowl, they're in their holoforms. Good luck. – The Stork". "Simmons" she said. Lucinda's attention shifted to the cloths. She soon realized that they weren't cloths, they were blankets. She drew back the blankets to reveal two sleeping babies. _"These are the twins. They're the same ones from the picture and besides, who else would be on my porch in a metal basket delivered by the government at 3:00 in the morning?"_ she thought to herself. She lifted the metal basket, which was surprisingly light, and brought it inside, away from the cold morning air. She carried the basket into the nursery that she had spent the last two and a half days painting and decorating. The room was now sky blue and fully equipped to handle twin boys. She lifted Sideswipe out of the basket fist, being sure to support his fragile head. She brought him over to one of the cribs, set him down and did the same with his brother. After Sunstreaker was secure in his crib, she went back over to the basket to retrieve the blankets. When she took the blankets, she found the remote that controlled their holoforms. It was a small black box-like object that had both the twins names on it and following each twins name was both a green and red button. Currently, both the twins red buttons were illuminated. _"So this is the remote Ratchet was talking about."_ she thought. _"Let's see what you guys really look like."_ As soon as she pushed the green buttons, the skin on the twins' bodies changed into metal, Sunstreaker was yellow and Sideswipe was red. Their form changed entirely but neither woke up. "Cool" Lucinda said under her breath. "Oh no," she said as quietly as she could. "I forgot to tell Prowl!" She ran to her bedroom, took the tablet, found Prowl's number, and dialed it into her phone.

**"Prowl here"**

"Prowl"

**" Ms. Wilder?"**

"Yes, you can call me Lucy, almost everyone does, but yes, it's me."

**"How can I assist you?"**

"No, no, I just wanted to let you know that the twins are here."

**"Ah, it is good to know that they arrived safely. Are they still in stasis?"**

"What?"

**"We put them in stasis for the journey, have they woken yet?"**

"No, they're still asleep."

**"Good, they should be waking up soon. Sometime around the beginning of your Earth day."**

"Okay. I just deactivated their holoforms and I just need to say that Cybertronians look really cool. Do you look like that too?"

**"We all have things that are unique about us but essentially, yes."**

"Oh, cool."

**"Thank you. I should warn you about the twins."**

"Why?"

**"Their rather mischievous and rambunctious, and in case Ratchet or Optimus failed to mention, since they are split sparked, while young, they will be almost inseparable."**

"So, in other words, their typical twin boys?"

**"If that is what you believe typical to be."**

"Anything else I should know?"

**"Well, it shouldn't be a problem right now, but Sunstreaker is very temperamental and introverted where as Sideswipe is his polar opposite. He is very out-going and enjoys practical jokes, with a passion."**

"Well, if Sunstreaker is going to live with me and is going to be around my family, he'll get used to people and lose some of his temper hopefully. Sideswipe would fit right in with us but he'll need to tone down the pranking."

**"That is good to hear."**

"You know Prowl, when you're not all 'paperwork and deadlines', you're nice to talk to."

**"Thank you Ms. Wild-, Lucy. I believe that that is the first time anyone has ever told me that."**

"You are quite welcome and I hope to speak to you again soon. Perhaps over coffee or whatever you drink."

**"Alright, that sounds superb. Before I go, I would like to inform you that the Autobot visiting you this week will be Ratchet. He wanted to check up on the twins and thought that that would be a good time to do so."**

"Okay, bye."

**"Goodbye Lucy"**

After her conversation with the Autobot SIC, she went back to the nursery and activated the baby moniter. She was about to go and make coffee when she thought to herself,_ "Wait, why am I making coffee at 3:57 in the morning?"_ With that, she went back to her bedroom, turned on her part of the baby monitor system, and went back to sleep for the next 5 hours.

* * *

**The twins are here! The twins are here! The twins are here! The twins are here! Alright I'm done. Okay just one more. The twins are here! This is only part one, part two should be up by either tomorrow or the day after. Hope that you guys liked it! Please Review! :-)**


	7. The Arrival: Part Two

**Hello people of Earth and aliens from other planets who set on invading our world and are using our information highway known as the World Wide Web to find our weaknesses so you can destroy us all! So sorry it's been so long since I've updated my stories but long story short, my teachers gave me some tests, I didn't do to great on them and I had to study for the next ones. But I'm here now so enjoy the chapter! :-)**

* * *

At nine forty-five in the morning, Lucinda woke up to a loud, persistent noise. She slammed her hand down on her alarm. It did nothing. She hit it again. Nothing happened. She ripped the plug out of the wall. The noise still did not stop. "Why is the world so against me sleeping?!" she groaned. "What is that noise?" she wondered, after a few seconds, she realized "Oh yeah, the twins." She ran down to the nursery to see Sideswipe wailing in his crib. Sunstreaker was not woken by his brother's noise for he had yet to come out of stasis. Lucinda went over to Sideswipes crib, picked him up, and cradled him close to her. She grabbed his red blanket before heading over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Shhh, it's alright sweetie. You're okay, you're okay. Everything's fine, there's no need to cry. I've got you; you're safe here with me." She cooed at him, rocking slightly in the chair. This seemed to be enough for Sideswipe because his wails were reduced to soft clicks and whimpers. The red sparkling looked curiously at his new care taker and she looked back at him with kind eyes. He liked her, he trusted her, he felt safe with her, and he immediately accepted her as his guardian. Eventually, his whimpers disappeared completely and he looked up expectantly at Lucinda. "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked him, not expecting an answer, but she got one. Not a verbal one but she heard a soft rumble coming from the sparkling and after thinking for a while about what it could mean, she felt very stupid. "You're hungry aren't you?" Lucinda asked. "Of course you are." she answered for him. She got up out of the plush chair and made her way to the kitchen with Sideswipe. She put him in one of the infant chairs and proceeded to take the formula powder out of the cupboard and make it. She made two bottles; one for Sideswipe and one for Sunstreaker, whom she predicted would wake up soon. She lifted her newly adopted alien son out of his chair and took him, along with the two bottles, back to the nursery. Once in the nursery, she placed one of the bottles on the dresser and brought the other with her and Sideswipe back to the rocking chair. She sat down and began feeding him the bottle. Sideswipe greedily drank the formula that was being feed to him. "Whoa, slow down. No one is going to take it away from you." Lucinda said. Once Sideswipe finished his bottle, he snuggled into his surrogate mother and went back to sleep. Lucinda brought Sideswipe back to his crib and put the blanket back on him.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later when Lucinda heard more crying, but this time it was louder. She went to the nursery and saw both of the twins crying. She picked up Sunstreaker and began feeding him his bottle. As soon as Suntreaker quieted down, so did his brother. Sunstreaker took more time drinking his bottle than his brother did. He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings like the experienced warrior he used to and again would be. He gradually sucked the liquid out of its container and looked rather content while doing so. When the formula was gone, Sunstreaker looked up at Lucinda but not in the happy, peaceful way that his brother did. His look was much more analytical and judgmental, almost like he was trying to see if he could trust her. "Man, Prowl was right. Personalities couldn't be more different." Lucinda thought." Sunstreaker stared at her cautiously but when he felt Sideswipe's trust in her radiating over the bond, he began to trust her as well. The yellow sparkling's optics dimmed and he snuggled into Lucinda much like his brother did. Lucinda brought Sunstreaker back to his crib and she saw that Sideswipe had gone back to sleep himself due to his brother's content feeling over their bond.

* * *

The rest of the day had actually gone rather well. They had all woken up at around ten and the twins spent the rest of the day either sleeping or watching educational baby DVDs while Lucinda put the last few decorations in the nursery and finished baby-proofing the house. It was that night when they ran into problems. After the twins had been feed, bathed, and changed, they had to be put to bed. Sideswipe went down with very little resistance. It was his brother that refused to go to sleep. It was late at night so, being a typical sparkling, Sunstreaker was rather cranky. This meant one thing: crying, and a lot of it. Finally, at eleven o'clock at night and three hours of singing, rocking and crying, Lucinda gave up. She couldn't figure out why Sunstreaker wouldn't sleep so she came to the conclusion that something was wrong. She got her phone and dialed Prowl's contact number.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Prowl?"  
"Lucy?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Sorry to call you so soon but I think there is something wrong with Sunstreaker."  
"Why? What is going on?"  
"He refuses to go to sleep and he won't stop crying."  
"I will be there as soon as I can, would you like me to bring Ratchet?"  
"If you could."  
"Alright, we should be there in five Earth minutes. We will be bridging into your home so please do not be alarmed."  
"Wait, you're going to be inside my house?! I thought you guys were, you know, huge!"  
"We are but Ratchet has created holoforms for all of us for the weekly visitations as well as any emergencies."  
"Oh, good to know. Anyway, thanks."  
"There is no need for thanks."

After that, Prowl ended his line of the comm. and Lucinda hung up her phone. "What's the matter?" she asked the wailing Sunstreaker for almost the hundredth time that night. Before she could say anything else, a large black, green, and blue portal opened in her living room. "Oh my god." She said under her breath while staring in awe at the large swirling mass that was where her couch used to be. She expected two robots to come out of the portal but that was not at all what did. Two men, both rather good looking, came out just before the portal closed behind them. One of the men looked around forty-five or fifty, had buzz cut dark brown hair, and was wearing tan slacks and a lab coat. The other man looked about her age. He had jet black hair that was short except for a longer piece, which had a thick white highlight, that fell low on his forehead near his eyes. He was wearing a tight, plain, black shirt, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket with white accents. Both men had bright, electric blue eye that seemed to almost glow but that wasn't what stuck out to Lucinda. No, what stuck out to her was that under the younger man's eyes, was black eyeliner. Lucinda walked up to him and stared in confusion that she made no attempt to hide.  
"Prowl?" she asked cautiously.  
"Yes." He said.  
This man had the same voice that Lucinda had heard from Prowl during their conversations. If it weren't for the voice, she probably wouldn't have believed that it was him.  
"You look,… different than I thought you would." She told him awkwardly.  
"Ratchet was in charge of the holoforms." He said.  
"So that's why you look like a hormonal teenager with a bad attitude." she replied.  
"This is very,… unprofessional covering, isn't it?" He asked her.  
"Yeah" she said shortly.  
"I will have to,… fix that." He said.  
"Yep." she replied.  
"Nonetheless it is good to meet you in person."Prow said.  
"The pleasure is mine." she told him.  
She shook his hand only for them both to realized that Prowl's finger nails had been painted black.  
"Wow, you look like you ransacked a woman's makeup bag." She said.  
"I know, this is quite humiliating." he replied.  
"No, no, no, no, I mean they say that only real men wear pink so this must make you,…. really…..manly." she told him.  
"Yes, a very manly man,…. in women's beauty products." he said.  
At that moment, Lucinda had found her pink house slippers fascinating and Prowl had developed the same interest in his black boots. Anything that kept them from looking back up at each other was very important in their minds.

It was Lucinda that interrupted the awkward silence. She turned to Ratchet and said "Hello Ratchet, it looks like you got the check up earlier than planned. Shall we get started?" Lucinda said.

"Alright, let me scan him." he said, gesturing to the still crying sparkling in Lucinda's arms. Lucinda led them to the guest room where she placed Sunstreaker down on in the center of the bed. Ratchet wasted no time in scanning the sparkling and when the scan was complete, he let out a string of mumbled curses that would have put Unicron himself to shame. "What's wrong Ratchet?" Lucinda asked.

"He's got a virus." Ratchet said.  
"In other words?"  
"He's sick. How's Sideswipe?"  
"He's fine."  
"Let me scan him, just in case."  
"Alright, but could one of you try and quiet Sunstreaker down."  
"We'll handle it."  
"Thanks."

Lucinda went and got Sideswipe and brought him back to the guest room. When she got back, she was surprised to find Sunstreaker not only quiet, but asleep in Prowl's arms.

"How did you-" she began.  
"Sedatives." Prowl interrupted.  
"Where did you get-" she said.  
"Ratchet." he interrupted again.  
"Ahhh" she replied in realization.  
"Here he is." she said Ratchet while placing Sideswipe next to his brother.  
"He's clear." Ratchet told her after scanning the red sparkling.  
"Then how did Sunstreaker get sick?" she asked.  
"It probably began developing before he got turned into a sparkling. Here is an antivirus, give it to him every twenty-four hours for three days. You're going to need help, Prowl stay with her for the night." Ratchet said.  
"What?" Both Prowl and Lucinda said at the same time.  
"She's going to need help, and besides, it's just a one-time thing. One night only." Ratchet told them.  
"Ratchet, don't, don't say that." Lucinda said.  
"Why not? What's the matter?" Ratchet asked .  
"Just,… don't." Lucinda told him. "Anyway, looks like you're spending the night."  
"It appears that I am." Prowl said.  
"Well, I'm going to put on a pot of coffee." Lucinda informed them.  
"Why? As I understand, caffeine is what humans use to keep themselves awake. Why would you want to be awake at night?" Ratchet inquired.  
"Because you," she said looking to Prowl "are going to tell me about Cybertronians." Lucinda said.

* * *

After their conversation, Ratchet called a bridge and Prowl and Lucinda where seeing him off, each with a twin in their arms. Ratchet was about to step through it when Lucinda stopped him.

"Wait, Ratchet, do you have any more sedatives?" she asked.  
"Yeah, here" Ratchet said, handing her the medication. "Why."  
"Because if Sunstreaker exhausts himself crying, he'll only make himself eve sicker and at the same time, drive everyone insane." Lucinda said.  
"Yeah sure, goodbye." Ratchet said, walking through the portal.

* * *

After the twins were put in bed, Lucinda and Prowl went to the kitchen to have coffee (well, Lucinda did) and talk and Lucinda was the one to start the conversation.

"So tell me, what is Cybertron like?"

* * *

**What did you think? The twins have finally arrived! This is so exciting. I hope you all like this story and I want to thank you all of you people who reviewed. Thanks for the support! Don't forget to stay tuned for the trouble that the twins will surely get into! Oh, and to those aliens, I would like to be the first to Welcome you to Earth! Please send me your landing location so that I may send our government with a cookie basket. I am giving you a cookie basket because I know that you like cookies. I mean, who doesn't like cookies, am I right? Just kidding! I know that there are no aliens out there. We are completely alone in the universe. Or are we? Dun dun dun! Please Review! :-)**


End file.
